Stephen King
''Atenção: Esse artigo é sobre o escritor Stephen King, talvez você esteja procurando pelo personagem fictício de mesmo nome''. thumb|260px|Stephen King em 2013. Stephen Edwin King (Portland, 21 de setembro de 1947) é um escritor americano, reconhecido como um dos mais notáveis escritores de histórias e contos de horror fantástico e ficção de sua geração. Os seus livros já venderam quase 400 milhões de cópiasRobert Morgan. Stephen King, Newsnight, BBC, 22 de novembro de 2006, com publicações em mais de 40 países. Muitas de suas obras foram adaptadas para o cinema e televisão. King foi a principal atração de 2003 da National Book Foundation e é o nono autor mais traduzido no mundoDouglas Eralido. «10 autores mais traduzidos no mundo». Consultado em 24 de novembro de 2017. King mostra um conhecimento profundo do gênero horror, como mostra o livro de não-ficção Dança Macabra, que narra diversas décadas de trabalhos notáveis na literatura e no cinema. Ele também escreveu histórias fora do gênero de terror, incluindo a coleção de livros Different Seasons, The Green Mile, The Eyes of the Dragon, Hearts in Atlantis, a semi-autobiográfica On Writing e sua principal série A Torre Negra. No passado, Stephen King já escreveu sob os pseudônimos de Richard Bachman e John Swithen. Embora seu talento se destaque na literatura de horror, escreveu algumas obras de qualidade reconhecida fora desse gênero e cuja popularidade aumentou ao serem levadas ao cinema, como nos filmes Conta Comigo, Um Sonho de Liberdade (contos retirados do livro As Quatro Estações), Christine, Eclipse Total, Lembranças de um Verão e À Espera de um Milagre. Seu livro, A Zona Morta, originou uma série da FOX com o mesmo nome. O próprio King já escreveu roteiros de episódios para séries, como Arquivo X, em que ele escreveu o roteiro do episódio "Feitiço", da quinta temporada. Biografia Primeiros anos Quando Stephen tinha apenas dois anos, seu pai, Donald Edwin King (nascido em cerca 1913 no estado de IndianaAncestry of Stephen King no Geneaology.com. Acessado em 24 de novembro de 2017.), abandonou a família sob o pretexto de "comprar uma maço de cigarros". Sua mãe, Nellie Ruth Pillsbury, criou sozinha King e seu irmão mais velho adotivo David, muitas vezes passando por graves dificuldades financeiras. A família se mudou para a cidade natal de Ruth, Durham, Maine mas também passaram vários períodos em De Pere, Wisconsin, Fort Wayne, Indiana e Stratford, Connecticut. Ainda criança, testemunhou um acidente horrível; um de seus amigos ficou preso em uma ferrovia e foi atropelado por um trem. Muitas pessoas falam que isso inspirou seu lado negro e suas criações perturbadoras, mas ele mesmo descarta essa idéia. King era um leitor fanático dos quadrinhos EC Comics incluindo Tales from the Crypt (Contos da Cripta, no Brasil) que estimulou seu amor pelo terror. Na escola, com a ajuda de seu irmão, David, já escrevia histórias baseadas nos filmes que assistia, as copiava e as vendia aos amigos, mas seus professores desaprovaram a idéia e o forçaram a parar. De 1966 a 1971, Stephen estudou Inglês na Universidade do Maine, onde ele escrevia uma coluna intitulada "King's Garbage Truck" para o jornal estudantil, o Maine Campus. Ele conheceu Tabitha Spruce lá e se casaram em 1971. O período que passou no campus influenciou muito em suas histórias, e os trabalhos que ele aceitava para poder pagar pelos seus estudos inspiraram histórias como "The Mangler"e o romance "Roadwork" (como Richard Bachman). King ensinou na Academia Hampden, em Hampden, Maine. Ele e sua família moravam em um trailer, e ele escreveu histórias curtas, a maioria para revistas masculinas. Como é relatado na introdução de Carrie, a Estranha, se um de seus filhos ficasse resfriado, Tabitha brincava, "Rápido, Steve, pense em um monstro." Ganhando notoriedade Stephen logo começou a escrever romances. Uma de suas primeiras idéias era uma moça jovem com poderes psíquicos, mas ele descartou a idéia. No entanto, sua esposa resgatou os esboços do lixo e o encorajou a voltar a escrever a história. Após terminar o romance, ele o intitulou "Carrie" e mandou para a Doubleday. Ele recebeu US$2.5 mil dólares adiantados (não muito para um romance, mesmo naquela época), mas os direitos autorais fizeram com que ele recebesse US$200 mil posteriormenteWood, Rocky et al. Stephen King: Uncollected, Unpublished. Abingdon, Maryland 2006 ISBN 1-58767-130-1. Pouco antes de o livro ser publicado, sua mãe morreu de câncer no útero. Sua tia Emrine leu o romance para ela antes de sua morte. King admitiu que nessa época ele desenvolveu uma grave dependência com alcool e que foi alcoólatra por mais de uma década. Ele também constatou que baseou o personagem Jack Torrance, do livro O Iluminado, nele mesmo. Sua família e amigos intervieram, jogando fora, na sua frente, todos os seus vícios. Stephen King cortou o álcool e qualquer tipo de droga por volta de 1980 e se mantem sóbrio desde então. O acidente Em 1999 Stephen King sofreu um acidente gravíssimo. Foi atropelado durante uma de suas caminhadas nos arredores de sua casa de veraneio, no Estado do Maine, por um motorista distraído. Sofreu traumatismo craniano, fraturas múltiplas na perna direita e perfurações em um dos pulmões. Foi submetido a três cirurgiasEdição da 1604, de 30 de junho de 1999.. Porém recuperou-se, e em poucos meses depois, já estava de volta à ativa, bolando histórias e escrevendo novos livros e contos. Referências Categoria:Personagens masculinos do mundo real Categoria:Escritores do mundo real Categoria:Músicos do mundo real Categoria:Pessoas do mundo real Categoria:Diretores de cinema e televisão Categoria:Atores